


His Little Songbird

by moxleyunstable



Category: WWE
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxleyunstable/pseuds/moxleyunstable
Summary: Ashlee was living her dreams in WWE. She was a former five times Divas champion, becoming the longest reigning champion after being under the wings of AJ Lee. She even became the first ever WWE Women's Champion. She suffered an injury which caused her to drop the title and go away for a while. She made her return in 2016 and she was on the road to redemption. But what she didn't know was that her life would change when the brand split returns and NXT callups arrived and along came a Drifter
Relationships: Elias Samson/Original Character(s)





	1. He's A Mystery

I hummed to myself, music playing through my ear buds, as I walked on a treadmill. I was at the gym for a workout to prepare myself for the show tonight. I rolled my shoulders as I turned off the treadmill and stepped off. A pair of hands covered my eyes, catching me off guard. I pulled out my ear buds and touched the hands on my eyes. "Hmm. Well, I can tell you're a woman so I'm guessing that it has to be a certain boss lady that I love so much," I guessed and the hands moved from my eyes. I turned around and sure enough, it was one of my best friends, Sasha Banks. "Damn, you're good. How are you, boo? We've all missed you so much," she smiled, hugging me. This was the first time in months since I've seen her after my injury that caused me to drop the women's championship. "Hey! I've missed all of you too. I'm so glad to be back," I said happily as we walked to an empty bench. "I'm glad to have my partner in crime back. How have you been? I saw your short vacation in NXT and I didn't see any ring rust. I also heard about what happened between you and Dolph. I was ready to kick his ass for you. No one hurts my boo and gets away with it." I sighed, shaking my head at her. I was going through a rough breakup with Dolph Ziggler after I found out that he was cheating on me and cried my heart out to Sasha and the girls. "I'm over him and just want to forget about it. I'm just ready to get back in that ring. I pitched an idea and they're going to let me do it so this is going to be fun," I said. "Well I'm glad to see that you're at least happy. Is there a new man in your life yet? I saw a lot of guys shooting their shots online," she teased. After my breakup with Dolph went public, my twitter and Instagram blew up with guys in the industry begging to take me out. I even had an offer from Mojo Rawley to take me out on a date. "No guy. I haven't really thought about dating again just yet. I just want to focus on returning to that ring. Then maybe I'll try to find a guy." "Girl, you can do both, you know. I could help you out with the guy part. Mostly because I want to see you extra happy and because I have a list of guys who wanted me to ask you for them." I laughed, shaking my head. "Oh great. This is going to be fun. I'm not even going to ask who. I trust your judgment so I'll let you take care of that department." She happily hugged me once more. "Good. I won't let you down, boo. Now let's go workout like old times." I nodded and we got up to go finish our workout.

After our workout, we got cleaned up and we walked out to our cars. "Girl, we have to get together soon. When are you returning to the main roster?" I shrugged as I tossed my bags in the backseat. "No idea. I have to record some videos before they work me back on the roster. Right now, I'm just in NXT helping out and putting people over." "Find anyone there to date," she teased. "No. I've been too busy hanging out with old friends, not guy hunting," I giggled. "Well, I'm just glad to see your smiling face. The girls and I were really worried about you." "I'm fine. I promise. I'm turning my pain into motivation to work hard so I can get back to the main roster." She nodded as a car door closed next to us. We looked over and saw Elias Samson putting his bags into his car. He looked at us, his eyes locking with mine for a second before he nodded his head at us with a smile before he got in the driver seat. "Well, there's someone to keep in mind. And he's a musician. Just a thought," she smirked. "Shut up," I laughed, "let's go get something to eat. I'm starving." She laughed and went to her car and started it. I got into the driver seat of my car and started it, turning on some music and started singing as I followed her to a restaurant to grab a bite to eat.

After enjoying lunch with Sasha, I had a photoshoot and recorded my videos for the show. A few hours later, I drove to the arena where NXT was being held. I wasn't scheduled for anything, but I wanted to be there just to watch the show and be with my friends before I have to return to the main roster. I walked to the women's locker room and was immediately hugged by my best friend, Ruby Riott. "I'm going to miss having you here," she said, pouting slightly. "I'm going to miss it here, but I have to go back," I said, returning her hug. "Thank you so much for helping me out with everything," my other friend, Liv Morgan, said, hugging me. "Anytime. If you still want to work out and learn some more moves, please let me know." I spent most of my time here helping with training, teaming with the girls, and helping with promos and character development while working on my new character that I was going to be debuting on the main roster. I left the locker room and started walking around, chatting with everyone before the show started. I stayed backstage and watched the action. "Hey, Ash. What's up," Baron called out to me as I watched the show. "Hey, Baron. Just enjoying the show. Tonight's my last night so I figured that I'll hang out for a while," I said as well fist bump. "That's cool. Guess what? I'm being called up to the main roster so we'll still be able to hang out. Plus you still owe me a tattoo hang out." "Congratulations. Don't worry. We'll get that tattoo one day," I giggled. "Thanks. I have one last match that's up next so I'll catch you later," he said as he walked away. I sat down on a crate and looked down at my phone while there was a commercial and started singing to myself, becoming lost in my singing as I sung Dance with the devil by Breaking Benjamin. I kept singing, not paying too much attention to my surroundings until I heard a guitar and looked up to see Elias walking by, playing the song that I was singing. I ended the song as he played the last note as a few people around us started clapping. I smiled, scratching the back of my head. "I wasn't expecting that. I didn't know that you were there," I giggled as he smiled at me before playing a few notes as he walked away, not speaking a word. "So that's why they call him Drifter," I mumbled to myself before returning my attention back to the show, my mind replaying what just happened and a smile formed on my face.


	2. Goodbye For Now

I walked to the locker room and said my goodbyes, hugging everyone before I went to grab my bags. I stopped when I saw a bouquet of roses on top of my bag. I smiled and shook my head, thinking that Triple-H had left me some flowers as a thank you for helping out. I picked up the card from the flowers and read it, becoming confused. "It was a treasure to see you here and to have you around. Can't wait to see you again on the road. Hopefully we can work together. Your secret admirer." I didn't recognize the handwriting as I looked the card over, but didn't find any other clues. I took a picture of the flowers and the card and sent them to Sasha, hoping that she could shine a light on this mystery. I put my phone away and grabbed my things and headed towards the exit. As I was walking, I bumped into Elias who was also getting ready to leave. "We meet again, Drifter," I giggled, catching up to him, "earlier was fun. I didn't know that you knew that song. Usually, I'm always singing and hardly anyone knows what I'm singing." He chuckled and petted my head as we walked. This was the first time in a long time since a man freely touched me. I could feel his warmth in his touch which made me relax even more. "I listen to just about everything so I knew what you were singing and I knew how to play it so I figured why not play for a little songbird," he finally spoke to me. "Songbird? Are you referring to me?" He nodded as he held the door open for me. This was the first genuine conversation that I have ever had with him and to my surprise, he's very friendly and so easy to talk to, as if we've been friends for years. "That's right. You're a little songbird who likes to sing. I like to play and sing music so we could be a great team one day," he said as we walked out to my car. "Yeah. I could be the singer and you're my guitarist," I giggled at the thought, "I've always wanted to learn how to play a guitar. The only instrument I know how to play is piano." We reached my car and I opened the backdoor and tossed my bag inside and placed the flowers on the seat. "Maybe one day, I can teach you, Songbird," he said, petting my head again. "Thanks. I would like that. And I'm guessing Songbird is my nickname," I giggled and he nodded, "fine. I guess I'll let you call me that. Usually everyone just calls me Ash, but I guess you want to stand out so I'll let you have your own little nickname for me." "Good, because I was going to keep calling you that anyways. Now, I'll get out of your hair so you can get out of here. It was fun having you here. Maybe we will meet again on the main roster. Until then," he said, reaching into his pocket and handed me a piece of paper and pen, "we should keep in touch. If that's okay with you." I smiled and nodded, writing down my number and handed the pen and paper to him as he opened the driver side for me. "Thank you. I hope to see you around. Text or call me anytime," I said, giving him a hug before getting into that driver seat. "I will. You be careful on that road, songbird. We have to start our duet careers together one day," he said as he shut my door for me. I gave a nod as I started the car. "Thank you again. I'll see you around." He gave me a small wave as I drove off and left the arena.

I returned to my hotel room and got ready for bed when Sasha called me. I climbed into bed and answered it, putting my earbuds in my ears as I began doing my hair. "Hey, boss lady. Did you get my picture," I asked her. "Yeah, girl. I have no idea who's handwriting that is. I thought it was Hunter's, but it's not so this is a mystery. Had fun on your last night." I sighed as I laid down. "Yeah. Now the nerves of returning is settling in. I'm debuting a gimmick I haven't used in years. This is going to be interesting. On top of the fact that I have to do an angle that's going to change things for the women's division." "Ooh. Give me the details," she asked, wanting to know the plans. "Sorry, boss. You'll have to wait and see like everyone else," I giggled as my phone buzzed. "Ooh. You're so holding out on me," she teased. "I am not! You just didn't ask," I giggled as I looked at the screen, "it's Elias. He was telling me good night and safe traveling." I typed out my reply as Sasha hummed. "I wonder if it's him. You two never really talked since you were there, have you?" "No. I was mostly hanging out with Adam and the guys and Tyler. I also talked to Baron from time to time. Elias just recently started talking to me. He even played his guitar while I was singing and people clapped for us." "Whoa whoa whoa. When did this happen?" "Tonight during the show." "And you forgot to mention that sooner," she scoffed, "I bet it's him. Elias likes you, girl." I blushed at the thought, my mind wondering about the possibility. "I doubt it. He was just being nice like everyone else was," I said, shaking my head. "I'm telling you it's him. I have that gut feeling that it's him and you know that my gut feelings are never wrong." I thought back to when her gut told her that Dolph and I wouldn't work out and sure enough she was right about him. "I'll play this by ear. I don't want to jump into anything right now. I'm focusing on my comeback." "Suit yourself. In the meantime, let's get some rest, girl. We have some work a head of us this week." We ended the call and I laid there, my thoughts wondering about what she said. What if it was him that gave me the flowers. I wanted to ask him so badly, but I didn't want to look silly. My phone buzzed again and I picked it up, the screen displaying that I received a video from Elias. I played it and it was a video of him playing another Breaking Benjamin song with the question 'Do you know this sing' under the video. I smiled and typed out Anthem of the Angels with a winking emoji. He texted me back, saying that we should do cover songs together. I sent him a thumbs up with the words 'yes we should' next to it. It felt nice to have someone to talk to about my favorite music. No one else listened to the same music besides Baron, but now I had someone who also played my favorite music and who also knew the words. I smiled as I fell asleep, feeling like I had someone else who understood me a little.


End file.
